


How to care for another

by Servityle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Red - Freeform, Sickstuck, sick!stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servityle/pseuds/Servityle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just keep uploading oneshots requested way long ago on my tumblr. So here's one with Sollux taking care of a sick Aradia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to care for another

_Your name is Sollux Captor and you weren’t prepared for something like this to happen. Out of everyone you know, you’re almost the least suited for this type of situation._

 

The last thing Sollux Captor saw himself doing that night was being at his matesprits hive. It wasn’t that he hated it there, in fact he loved spending time with Aradia... The reason however was why he hadn’t expected being there. Even at the age of seven and a half sweeps he wasn’t the best care taker in the world, often subjected to passing out and randomly getting recuperacoon-ridden, generally due to lack of sleep and migraines. However Aradia was the one lying down on the couch, a damp cloth on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouth. He had been periodically checking her temperature, which ran at a rather high rate of 103.2.   
Upon entering the room Sollux tsked, taking the small device from her maroon-painted lips, checking it to note that it went down to 102.7, about .5 lower than it initially had been, which was a slight relief to the male. He was doing his job and she was slowly getting better. To be honest he never expected the message from Aradia on Trollian telling him that she had to cancel their date to the movies since she had gotten a ‘small fever’. Of course the fact she mentioned being sick moved the gears in his think-pan enough to allow him to realize just how sick she was. The Aries was never the type to complain when she was sick, and saying it was something small.... He knew she was trying to get him to not worry, but he had insisted on coming over and helping her regardless, considering all the times she had done the same... and the journey was always harder for her to make...  
“Do you feel any better now Ayeaye? Your fever went down only a minithcule amount... But that hath nothing to do with how you feel, thinthe we both know thomeone could be in tip top shape and thtill feel like a large vehicular thubcompact had thlammed right into you for no real reathon than wanting to make thomeone like me have to take care of your thorry athh.... Not that I’m thorry I have to jutht....” He trailed off and sighed, clicking his bifurcated tongue a bit as he thought... “Not that I mind taking care of you, but I want to make sure you at leatht feel alright, or are getting better...”   
The petite female giggled, followed by a cough and raised her hand, moving it in a dismissing manner. “You’re fine Sollux! I told you not to worry... I’ll be fine, it’s not the worst I’ve had!” She smiled, eyes half lidded and expression drowsy thanks to the medicine she had ingested not long ago. “You didn’t even have to bother coming over, it’s not like I’m dying, and we both know I’m not letting that happen anytime soon!”   
He couldn’t help letting out a snort of a laugh at that, kneeling down beside her and running his hand through her thick, long curls. “Shut up... I know that much. but I’m thtill going to worry about you. Thee, the ruinth are going to be the death of you one day, an-” And he was cut off.  
“If I die by the ruins, then darling, I think I’d die a splendid death that would have been full of adventure and all around fun! Plus I think if you’re with me, it won’t be that bad. I’ll have someone to throw a corpse party for me!” Though she sounded excited and happy, her voice was still coarse and run through like someone was scraping nails against a board. It hurt to hear, but on an emotional level for Sollux. He hated seeing her this pale.  
“I’ll ackthept that I guethh...” He once more sighed and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. “You need to call on me more when you’re thick though... You come over if I mention I have a migraine, or can’t get off of my couch or out of my recuperacoon... Needlethh to thay, it workth both wayth. If you feel unwell I’d be here in a fraction of the time it taketh for my vathcular organ to catheterize the proper hemoglobin through the conduitth located throughout my body.” Basically he just made saying he’d be there in a heartbeat into something overly complicated and practically meaningless to almost anyone.  
“...If you want to help, you can start by shushing and getting me more water.... and a waste binl to throw up in please.”  
Sollux nodded, removing his hand from her hair and quickly heading into the kitchen to fetch a small trash can, and a large glass of water. She had eaten twice that night, and that's all he could ask for really considering just how little she had been able to stomach prior to that.. Through it was small potions, he couldn’t be picky with how much she was able to keep inside her... At least by this point in time most of it had been digested into her system, allowing most of the nutrients she needed to be absorbed before she’d throw up... He supposed that was good enough.  
One he had all of the items collected, which was only two really, he headed back into her block, setting the wastebin down beside her, frowning a bit. “If you know you’re going to throw up I could jutht take you to the ablutionblock...”   
She smiled up at him, outstretching an arm that he had reluctantly allowed to wrap around his neck, helping her sit up the slightest bit. “It’s fine. I’d rather not move too much.” The damp cloth fell onto the floor with wet, small thud as she spoke. “One way or another... It’s easier for me to just bend over rather than kneel down.”  
With that actually said, she could feel the ache in her stomach, the need to vomit.. and quickly leaned down to empty the contents, or therefor lack of, into the bin... Sollux all the while went to her side, holding her hair back from getting dirtied, and rubbing her back gently... He wasn’t good at comforting, and sucked just as bad at helping... But he supposed he could be worse, he could have fucked everything up and made her even more sick then she already had been. Right now he’d say he did a pretty good job.... Up until he felt the warm acid-liquid land on his white shoe, which forced him to jump back a bit, almost pulling on her hair and making a rather disgusted sound. His face was contorted, nose scrunched up and brows furrowed at the disgust of what had just happened.  
“Sorry Sollux...” More gut-wrenching sounds on her end, having thrown up for the third time in a row, officially emptying her stomach of anything. “Really... I didn’t mean to, are you okay...? Do you want to take a bath, or go back to your hive...?” She questioned, looking up at him through her long eyelashes... He really couldn’t help but smile at the fact she was worrying over him, even though she was the sick one...  
“It’th fine, I’ll go remove my shoe and wash it off.... I’m thpending the morning here anyway.” He shrugged, floating in the air and using his powers to removed both his shoes. “I’ll be back in two thecondth, try to finish your water, okay? you know gurgle and wash your mouth out then drink it. I’ll bring back more pluth a cleaning devithe for your mouth.” With that he was gone. It didn’t take him long to wash off his shoe, hanging it up by the laces to allow it to dry.... Though there was a gross stain there now, he’d just throw it out when he got back to his communal hive-stem most likely.  
Once that was done he found himself fetching another glass of water, having picked up a toothbrush for the other before doing so, along with toothpaste... When he returned back, the other glass of water was finished and he quickly went to her side, pouring a bit of water over the brush (and having it land into the bin of putrid liquid). After he placed a pea-sized amount of the paste on it, and smiled. “Open your mouth Ayeaye, going to brush the tathte out for you... okay?”  
“Okay.” Her lips parted, eyes closed as she allowed him to do as he pleased. Sollux placed a hand on her cheek, angling the toothbrush into her mouth and slowly bending his wrist and motioning in circles as he brushed her teeth. It was a little strange doing this, but he didn’t want her to be tasting bile all night and day... It was an unpleasant taste, and he hoped it would make her feel better, which in her eyes it was a nice act and made her feel slightly bubbly and happy. It wasn’t long before he finished, her emptying her mouth out into the bin, and washing it out with the water. He had made sure he got the walls of her mouth, and all of her sharp little teeth. “Eheh, everything good now...?” He questioned with raised brow.  
“Almost.... I’d enjoy it if you carried me to my recuperacoon and we slept together...”  
“If you vomit I’m never thleeping with you, or in it, again.” A teasing tone was added to his voice, but he picked the female up (without powers!) and began to move her from the couch to the ‘coon. Though before he placed her in it, he did remove her clothes (save for her bra and underwear.) just so the sopor didn’t get her clothes filthy. Gently he laid her down in the green slime, stripping his own body of the useless garments, but keeping on his boxers naturally... and soon enough he joined her, arms wrapped around her thin waist, one of which moving up to the back of her head. Massaging her scalp and back he grinned. “Thleep well Ayeaye... If you feel wothe, wake me up.”  
“Mmm....okay...” She smiled, pressing a tentative kiss to his cheek, which he wound up turning her head, and against better judgement kissed her directly on the lips. It was short and savory, she tasted like mint with a hint of licorice... When he pulled away he noted she was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling gently from her breathing, red lashes closed and her lipstick smeared from the kiss, and most likely now on his cheek and lips. It only made him smile further and he cuddled closer and fell asleep.  
As luck would have it, the next night she was perfectly fine, and he was the one sick, and being taken care of. That’s what he got for kissing her.


End file.
